Five Nights at Treasure Island
Five Nights at Treasure Island is a fan game created by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez AKA "AnArt1996" on DeviantArt. The game takes inspiration from the indie game ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' and the creepypasta, Abandoned by Disney. It's currently a demo. A trailer was released on Puritysin's channel at 00:30 (UTC) on April 2nd, 2015. Gameplay The setting is in the forgotten Disney attraction "Treasure Island". The player works as an intern for a research team, and cannot leave their office except during Pirate Caverns. They have access to seven security cameras, and must monitor the facility using them. The costumes found in the facility roam around at night, and must be monitored by the player. If a mascot enters the office, the player must immediately open the monitor and disable one of the security cameras, luring the mascot away. Failing to do this in time will result in the player's death. A new mechanic called Power will be added in Remastered 2.0, in which the player can shut off the power in Treasure Island to restart all the security cameras. It is highly advised as a last resort by Matthew, the game's creator, as the power takes one and a half in-game hours to come back on. FacebookPlain Plot You play as a night-watch intern named Jake Smith as he tries to survive through five nights at the abandoned Disney attraction Treasure Island. Jake was hired as an intern to collect data from the location, before a research team brings over more supplies from Alabama to investigate the attraction. Two people, namely Greg and Lisa, will leave voicemails providing information on how to pass through all the nights. However, the costumes at the location are somehow alive and mobile, and will attempt to harm Jake if they encounter him. Therefore, if a mascot enters Jake's office, the player must open the monitor and disable one of the cameras. This creates a loud noise in the room the camera is in, which can lure the costume away. The camera will automatically turn back on after roughly 30 to 40 seconds. Using this knowledge given to him from the Phone Callers, Jake must survive against Photo-Negative Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, and several other hostile costumes, from 12:00 midnight to 6:00 a.m. Changes between remastered and original versions *Photo-Negative Mickey no longer disappears from camera view. *Two images for Oswald were added: **Image of Oswald standing up in the Storage Room was added. **Image of Oswald in the Lounge. *A new suit, Suicide Mouse, was added. *A new location, Broadcasting Room, was added. *A new feature called Hiding was added. *Oswald no longer appears in the main menu. *When the player gets killed by one of the suits, static will play. Matthew has confirmed that he is planning to remake all of the locations in the game to make them look different. Matthew has also confirmed that there will be no more demos until the full game comes out. Category:Games